shilohmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Unreleased Songs
Unreleased songs written and/or performed by Shiloh. Since Shiloh is a songwriter, some of these songs may have been written/co-written by Shiloh to be sold to other artists while other might have been meant for her albums. 41 Days * Composer/Author: Fabian Ordorica, Shiloh - Publisher: FABIAN TOBIAS MUSIC, OLE, TANJOLA Adrenaline * Composers: Damon Elliot, Shiloh * Genre: Dance, Era: 2010's, Duration: 3:34, Gender: Duet, Unreleased All About The Money * Composers: Ryan Corrigan, Greg Johnson, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola * Genre: Pop, Era: 2000's, Duration: 3:16, Gender: Female, Unreleased Another Fool * Writer: ANNAB WILLIAM, SHILOH - OLE, TANJOLA Any Other Way * Jeffery Dalziel, Shiloh, Steve Vincent, Ole, Tanjola * (Soundcloud) Bars * Writer: REID ALEX, Shiloh - OLE, TANJOLA Beautiful Alien * Shiloh, Writer Unknown, Ole, Tanjola Better Than This * T Justin Forsley, Alex Geringas, Joachin Schluter, Shiloh (female, up-tempo, pop) - Ole, Tanjola * An energetic, cheerful pop song that is perfect for a commercial sync. (Summer 2012) * Shiloh (Pop) (Feb 2014) Blame It On Him * Kelly Archer, Rupert Gayle, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola Body Like That * Writer: ALEXANDER DAVID, COLD AUTTO2, SHILOH - OLE, TANJOLA Bound To Break * David J Hodge, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola Burning Bed * Became Tonight I'm Getting Over You. Shiloh's Burning Bed demo was leaked Bringin' 80s Back * Composers:Justin Forsley, Rupert Gayle, Shiloh, Genre: Rock * Era: 2000's, DurationL 3:02, Performer: Shiloh, Master Owners: Universal Music, Unreleased Broken * Composer/Author: Dan Saitua, Shiloh, MAW JAPETH, BEZANSON ROB - Publisher: OLE, TANJOLA * (Soundcloud) Butterfly * Shioh/Ron Aniello (Female, Pop, Ballad) (June 2012) * "Can a song be so good that you get the title tattooed on your arm?? Well that is exactly what ole’s Shiloh did after writing this song with Bruce Springsteen producer, Ron Aniello. She recently wrote with Ron again and showed him the ink, which he was not aware of. It’s great when a song impacts you to the point of pain to make sure you never forget it." (June 2012) California * Writers: ORDORICA FABIAN, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Circus Freak * Bob Marlette, Sahaj Ticotin (Female, Pop and Rock, Uptempo) (Feb 2011) * Writer: Shiloh, Description: Pop/ Rock * Comment: No doubt one of the great things about working for a publishing company is that you get to hear songs before anyone else. Great songs. Circus Freak had me from the first bar but this one is all about the “pre”. This song is going to be a big hit in 2011. (Feb 2011) * Era: 2010's, Duration: 3:18, Performer: Shiloh, Unreleased (Ole Catalog) * (You Can't Break Me / Freak Show) Collide * Jose Aguirre Lopez, Fabian Ordorica, Shiloh; Ballad (Pop) (Oct 2015) * Fabian Tobias Mus, Mynority Making, Ole Media Management LP II, Ole Purple Cape Mus, Ole Red Cape Songs Coming Home * Shiloh (Indie, Singer-Songwriter) (Feb 2013) * Shiloh, Will Gray, and Alex Geringas * Era: 2010's, Duration: 3:57, Gender: Female, Unreleased Dear God * DIAMOND KAYLA, MCCONNELL CRAIG, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Don't Forget Me * David Hodges, Shiloh, Ole, Tanjola Don't Tell Me I Can't Dance * Shiloh. Pop, Dance, Electronic - Ole, Tanjola * Era: 2010's, Duration: 4:06, Gender: Female, Unreleased Drop Dead * Shiloh / Rob Wells / Greg Johnson (Female/Pop-rock/Uptempo) (May 2009) * Era: 2000's, Duration: 3:04, Performer: Shiloh, Unreleased- Ole, Tanjola Faith * Jeffrey Dalziel, Joseph Janisse, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola Fake It Till You Make It Writer: DERTNER ABE, SHILOH, WARNER BRITT - Ole, Tanjola Fallin' * Composers: Damon Elliot, Shiloh, Genre: Dance- Ole, Tanjola * Era: 2010's, Duration: 2:50, Gender: Duet, Unreleased Fire Escape * Drew Lawrence, Steven Lee Olsen, Bleu McAuley, Description: Singer-Songwriter, Female, Pop, Ballad * Era: 2010's, Duration: 4:11, Performer: Shiloh, Unreleased * Comment: I’m a huge fan of piano ballads, and Shiloh’s voice knocked it out of the park on this one! (Nov 2011) * Shiloh (Indie, Singer-Songwriter) (Dec 2012) * “Fire Escape” is one of those songs that proves a beautiful song doesn’t need a bunch of fancy production to be amazing. Sometimes a great lyric and melody all you need (Oct 2014) First Love * ANNAB WILLIAM, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Fly Away Never Come Home * FACAL CAROL, INJETI CHIN, REYEZ JESSIE, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola For You * Shiloh, Clare Reynolds, Maria Marcus * Electronic/Up-tempo * Written at our Euro Songcamp in Santorini, Greece last year, ole’s Clare Reynolds and Shiloh penned a song so powerful, it will resonate with you long after you hit play. (March 2014) Gold * EZAKI BEN, ORDORICA FABIAN, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Golden * Composer/Author: ANNAB WILLIAM, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola Guilty * BURRIS DAVID, DLYZER BRANDON, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Hands That’s Broke My Heart * Shiloh, The Monsters and The Strangerz (Pop/R&B, Slow) (Nov 2011) * Shiloh/ Clarence Coffee/ Stefan Johnson/ Jordan Johnson / Marcus Lomaz (Pop) - Ole, Tanjola * Besides being a great song, Shiloh’s vocal on “Hands That Broke My Heart” gets me every time. Whenever I listen to it, it’s like I can really feel her heartache and emotion. I’d kill to be able to sing like that girl. (Dec 2012) * Era: 2010's, Duration: 2:24, Performer: Shiloh, Unreleased Haunted * MAW JAPETH, SAITUA DAN, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola * (Soundcloud) Hurricane Love * ANNAB WILL, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola I Am The One * BLACK JULLY, INJETI CHIN, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola I Am You * DERTNER ABE, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola I Faked It * Composers: Shiloh, JC Smith, Carmen Thomas, Camille Thomas, Genre: Pop * Era: 2000's, Duration: 3:08, Performer: Carmen & Camille, Unreleased I Won't Leave Alone * Shiloh (Pop/Dance) (May 2013) * Composers: Ron Aniello, Aimee Proal, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola * Era: 2010's, Duration: 3: 48, Gender: Female, Unreleased If You Want Me * Matt Friedman, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola Imperfect * Daniel Davidson, Shiloh, Stephen Vincent - Ole, Tanjola Kamasutra (Oh My) * LOPEZ JOSE AGUIRRE, ORDORICA FABIAN, REYNOLDS CLARE, SHILOH - OLE Kinder Surprise * Writer: HATCH YOUNG WOLF, LONGSTAFF HEATHER, SHILOH - Ole, tanjola Leave And Let Go * Composers: Shiloh, Camille Thomas, Carmen Thomas, Rob Wells, Genre: Pop - Ole, Tanjola * Era: 2000's, Duration: 3:17, Performer: Carmen & Camille, Unreleased Let's Play * EZAKI BENJAMIN, HOLBROOK COLIN, REYNOLDS CLARE, SHILOH - Ole Look What You've Done * Composers: Rupert Gayle, Mladen, Shiloh, Genre: Pop * Era: 2000's, Duration: 2:57, Performer: Daniel, Unreleased Love Tragedy * Shiloh/Clare Reynolds/Mike Wofford (Singer-Songwriter) (Sept 2013) Love Villain * Writer: ANNAB WILLIAM, SHILOH - Publisher: Ole, tanjola Making Up With You * Composers: Ichi, Shiloh, Tebey, Genre: Pop and Dance * Era: 2010's, Duration: 2:03, Gender: Female, Unreleased Meant To Fly * Composer: Shiloh, Genre: Pop - Ole, Tanjola * Era: 2010's, Duration: 3:12, Gender: Female, Unreleased Mercy (Stronger) * FULLER WILLIAM J, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola My Dad * Rupert Gayle, Shiloh, Robert Wells - Ole, Tanjola Never Gonna Hurt * Shiloh/Alex Geringas/Drew Lawrence (Female, Pop, Ballad) - Ole, Tanjola (Oct 2012) * Ballad (Pop) (June 2014) No Games * REYEZ JESSIE, SHILOH, SCOTT ANDREW - Ole, Tanjola Nobody's Innocent * Michael James, Troy Samson, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola Not Ok * Shiloh, Josh Schroeder, Stephen Vincent - Ole, Tanjola Nothing To Say * Composers: Adrian Bailey, Varadi Abuza Cyrus, and Shiloh, Genre: Pop -Ole, Tanjola * Genre: Pop, Era: 2010's, Duration: 3:03, Gender: Female, Unreleased Numbers * Writers: BEZANSON ROB, MAW JAPETH, SAITUA DAN, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola * (Soundcloud) One Word * Jeffrey Dalziel, Shiloh, Andrea Wasse - Ole, Tanjola OOO Sing * Composers: Mark Cyrus, Shiloh, and Candy Gloster - Ole, Tanjola * Era: 2010's, Duration: 2:46, Gender: Female, Unreleased Out Of My Head *Fredrik Odesjo, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola *Became Outta My Head Pain * Thomas Salter, Shiloh - Ole, Sony ATV Music Publishing Canada, Tanjola Pan Am Theme Song * Composers: Shiloh and Justin Forsley, Genre: Pop and Electronic * Era: 2010's, Duration: 2:01, Gender: Female, Unreleased Pants * MAW JAPETH, SAITUA DAN, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Party Forever * Composers: Shiloh, Adrian Bailey, Garrett Icon John, Anderz Wrethov, Rob Wells, and Candy Gloster, Genre: Dance * Era: 2010's, Duration: 3:59, Gender: Male, Unrelased Party Like We * ANNAB WILL, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Poor Excuse * Casey Marshall, Neil Sanderson, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola Problems * ALEENA STIM, PATTON CONNOR, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Process * Justin Forsley / Shiloh / Dave Faber (Female, Pop/Rock, Slow) (Feb 2012) * David Faber, Justin Forsley, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola Rah Rah * Mark Cyrus, Damon Elliot, Candy Gloster, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola Rocketship * ORDORICA FABIAN, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Rolling Stone * CLARKE AION, FORSELY JUSTIN, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Sell Me Out * Thomas Salter, Shiloh - Ole, Sony ATV Music Publishing Canada, Tanjola Sex Ed * Jose Lopez, Fabian Ordorica, Shiloh, Fabian Tobias Mus, Mynority Making, Ole Media Management LP II, Ole Purple Cape Muc, Ole Res Cape Songs Showdown * Rupert Gayle, Shiloh, James Smith - Ole, Tanjola Small Town Dream * Composer/Author: Dan Saitua, Shiloh, BEZANSON ROB, MAW JAPETH- Publisher: OLE, TANJOLA So Close * Composers: Shiloh and Alex Reid, Genre: Singer-Songwriter * Era: 2010's, Duration: 3:42, Performer: Shiloh, Unreleased * https://twitter.com/chadofalltrades/status/689283385957564417 So Much Better Than You * Composers: Shiloh and Rob Wells - Imagine This Inc, Ole, Sony ATV Music Publishing Canada, Tanjola * Genre: Pop, Era: 2000's, Duration: 3:14, Performer: Shiloh, Unreleased Sober Love * EZAKI BEN, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Something To Believe In * Writers: JC Smith, Rebecca Everett, Shiloh, Description: pop midtempo female demo * The lyrics in this song are so powerful. We've all had that time when we felt lost and were searching for answers. And Shiloh's vocal is so haunting when she sings "give me a sign." (Feb 2009) * Ers: 2000's, Duration: 3:27, Performer: Shiloh, Unreleased Stranger * Composers: Drew Lawrence, Alex Geringas, and Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola * Genre: Dance and Electronic, Era: 2010's, Duration: 3:06, Gender: Female, Unreleased Sweaters * Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola T-Shirt * HOGDAHL KEVIN MAGNUS ALEXANDER, LASSEN FABIAN, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Take You There * Shiloh, Damon Elliot, Jason Black (Female, Pop/Dance, Uptempo) (Jan 2011) Teenage Headspace * Rupert Gayle, Nicole Hughes, Christopher Perry, Shiloh - Kobalt Music Copyrights SARL, Ole, Tanjola. UOMO Pubg, Write Off There She Goes * Composers: Shiloh, Justin Forsley, and Rupert Gayle, Genre: Pop * Era: 2000's, Duration: 2:31, Performer: Shiloh, Unreleased To Love You * REID ALEX, SHILOH - Ole, Tanjola Turn It Up * Writers: Shiloh, Shawn Desman, Adam Alexander - Ole, Tanjola * Comment: This song is pure attitude! Shiloh gives it her star power. I like this song because I love it LOUD too! (March 2009) * Description: pop/rock up-tempo, female demo, Era: 2000's, Duration: 2:55, Performer: Shiloh, Unreleased, Master Owners: Universal Music (Ole Catalog)) Victim * Jeffrey Dalziel, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola * (Soundcloud) What You're Make Of * DIAMOND KAYLA, MCCONNELL CRAIG, SHILOH - OLE, SLAIGHT MUSIC PUBLISHING, TANJOLA INC When I Need You The Most * Ron Lapata, Shiloh - Ole, Tanjola When It Kicks In * Rupert Gayle, Nicole Hughes, Christopher Perry, Shiloh - Kobalt Musc Copyrights Sarl, Ole Media Management LP I, Ole Media Management LP II, Tanjola Brand Partners Limited Partnership, Uomo Pubg, Write Off Where Do We Go From Here * Composers: Sean Andrews, Alan Frew, and Shiloh, Genre: Pop * Era: 2000's, Duration: 3:50, Gender: Female Where Have You Been * KIOFOS MIKE, SHILOH, THEMELKOS ANGELO - JACKOBY SONGS II Why Do I * Writer: Shiloh, Rupert Gayle, Bruce Wallace - Ole, Publisher Unknown, Tanjola, Roots 3 Mus Inc * Description: Female Pop Ballad, Era: 2000's, Duration: 2:44, Gender:Female, Unreleased * "It was great coming to the ole listening session because I got to hear a bunch of cool music that other artists are doing and I also got to play the staff my new stuff," Shiloh says. "This year I have traveled to all of the ole offices and it's always so inspiring. In Nashville I wrote a song called 'Why Do I' with Bruce Wallace and Rupert Gayle that I am absolutely in love with. Nashville definitely helped me expand my writing to another level. Gilles, Elizabeth and the staff there were all great." (Sept 2009) * Comment: Everyone can relate to heartache. I don’t think it gets any more raw and emotional than this. Pared down and perfect. (Feb 2010) * "This song reminds me of Adele’s style on her latest album 21." (Nov 2011) * "This is an amazing copyright waiting to become a hit! I seriously don't know why this has not been cut yet! Quite similar to Adele's style in fact." (Nov 2012) Who You Are * Shiloh, Katia Zuccarelli - Ole, Tanjola Whole Again * David Hodges, Brian Howes, Shiloh, 12 06 Pubg, Emi Blackwood Mus Ic, High Buck Pubg, Performers: Shiloh Wildfire * Shiloh, William Annab (Pop) (October 2017) X's And O's * Theodore Greene, Shiloh, Simon Wilcox, Ole, Publisher Unknown, Tanjola * (Youtube) You * Clarence Coffeem Carly Rae Jepsen, Katerina Loules, Lukas Loules, Martin Sandberg, Shiloh - BMG Gold Songs, One Stop Coffee Shop, R8D Songs You Are * Composers: Shiloh, Alan Frew, and Sean Andrews, Genre: Country * Era: 2010's, Duration: 3:19. Gender: Female, Unreleased Category:Unreleased Music